As electronic devices have grown in portability and functionality, many are now capable of executing video call services including a voice call between a user and a counterpart user and visual media which is being captured in real-time by an electronic device of the counterpart user.
When the user of the electronic device encounters an emergency situation, the electronic device may provide an emergency voice call through which the user can inform the counterpart user of the emergency situation, and may transmit or receive media images to and from the counterpart user, so as to rapidly respond to the emergency situation.